The Element of
by Pregnantnun227
Summary: Emma, Blaze, Astor, and Jeb have all been sent to Spirits high on their father's wishes, and they will find out more about themselfs then they ever thought possible .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Procrastination

This story is like no other, it's not about wizards fighting a bald guy, children of gods, or a teenage hopeless novel. This is the story about four teenagers (okay yeah it's about teenagers, BUT DIFFERENT) lives you see they're umm it's complicated…. I'll tell you later. What's more important is their story now I will give you Emma's first story and so on but remember no matter how cool this seems, you don't want this type of life.

Emma's P.O.V

So the weirdness all started the last day of the second semester. So I was walking home from school when I felt a presence behind me. At first I just ignored it like I usually do. But then a hand landed on my shoulder, I grabbed it and flipped the suspect.

When I saw the face of the person I sighed with relief. "Lloyd, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me" I said. Lloyd was my best friend and always snuck up on me like that. He's tall, a bit scrawny, had brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh yeah no 'are you okay' just I've told you a million times blah, blah, blah" he said while getting up. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. He ran up beside me and started walking backwards in front of me, smiling like he wasn't hurt by me throwing him on the ground. Which he probably wasn't because he's probably used to the pain.

"So, Christmas vacation huh" he said "Yup, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to the pool". You see I'm a swimmer, and I always have been. I swim to feel a connection to my dad, who was a marine biologist that died before I was born. But I'm also a pretty decent swimmer so I practice every day. So the pool at the YMCA is like my second home (I'm also a lifeguard there part time). So anyway Lloyd is a swimmer too and we are really competitive. So we went on talking about school and stuff.

"You know" he said with a determined look on his face "I think today is the day I will beat you". I just laughed at him "yeah I've beat you every other time that I've raced you, what makes you so sure that you'll win this time". While saying this he turned around standing by my side. "So, what's your plan? It's not the –"I was cut off by Lloyd stopping. Then he did something so surprising I didn't know what to do.

If you guessed that he kissed me you would have guessed correctly. It was short, but it was passionate. When we broke off I said something really intelligent like "Um… ah…WA". I was just kissed by my best friend… and I liked it. "Listen Emma I really like you, I've liked you for a really long time, please bring your answer to the pool today okay" I just stood there wide eyed in shock. He ran of towards his house with a strange look on his face. Then I took off to my house too have a long conversation, but little did I know that conversation wasn't going to be about Lloyd.

When I got home I threw my backpack on the couch, kicked off my shoe's and walked into the kitchen. I got myself a snack from the fridge and plopped down on the couch. I only had to wait five minutes for my mom to get home. My mom is a reporter for a local newspaper.

Some of you might be thinking 'where do you live'. Well that does not matter at the moment or at all cause after this entry I won't be there again for a very long time because… I'm getting a head of myself. She walked into the house and threw her bag beside the door and went into the kitchen.

My mom always knows what to do about boy troubles, like when Kevin Reece kissed me I had no idea what to do. She handled it then and I'm hoping the same now. So I was about to say something when she yelled. "Emilia come in the kitchen please!" My mom using my real name means that something is wrong. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother with her head in her hands sitting at the kitchen table.

I took a seat next to her and brushed the blonde hair out of her face. "What's wrong mom" I asked her. "I'm a terrible mother that's what" she told me "Mom you're the best and I have no idea what you are talking about". She looked at me with a solemn face. "You see" she sighed "you're not going back to your school after break". "WHAT!" I shrieked "What do you mean I'm not going back to my school!". My mom looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You see" she began "before your father died he said you would have to go to a special school when you were at a certain age." I stiffened at the mention of my father but didn't say anything. "You see, you are unlike anyone in the world and you need to figure out how."

I probably looked pretty shocked because my mom seemed to be trying not to laugh. But I have never felt more confused in my life… well maybe it came close with the Lloyd thing but this took the prize. "Alright" I said with a million questions buzzing in my head, but only one mattered to me at the moment "when do I leave". My mom hesitated, "sweaty you're probably tired you shou-""when do I leave!" I shouted. She sighed. "You really don't want to know."

I felt as if my head were about to explode. If I had paid any attention to anything but my mother I would have noticed some very strange things like the fishbowl water was boiling, or that I was radiating a blue light. Then I finally noticed the calm expression on my mother's face as if I had confirmed her hypothesis. Then she smiled "your father was absolutely correct about you".

I sighed, "Mom why don't you ever talk about him", she looked at me with love in her eyes "I think it's time you see his video" she said then walked to the living room. "What video." I screamed storming into the living room to find a video playing on the screen. On the screen was a handsome man with brown hair and deep, and I meaning DEEP blue eyes. I guessed he was my father. I had never even seen a picture of him, so I had to guess.

VIDEO

Rick Jennings sat in a swivel chair behind a mahogany desk. "Dear Emma" he began "you probably don't know who I am, and you are guessing who I am. Well I'm your father and I won't be alive to see what a wonderful woman you are going to turn out to be… and powerful too. You see you're like no other mortal…"

*At the pool with Lloyd*

"So yeah I'm leaving and I'll be gone for a very long time Lloyd and that's why we can't go out, I'm so sorry it had to be this way" I finished up explaining. This is why you don't start a conversation with 'sorry I won't go out with you'. I'm an idiot when it comes to boys. I mean I think that I could have said it better but again, I'm kind of an idiot in that department.

"Okay so that's it…" he said thoughtfully, blowing his hair out of his face. Wow he looks gorgeous with his hair getting all in his face. Oh and don't even get me started on his abs they-, no I have to stop thinking like that. He sighed, then frowned "Well this sucks" I raised my eyebrows at him. Seriously, I break his heart and this is all he has to say. "Oh" he said noticing my confusion "I mean, wish you and me could have been together. Seriously I mean just as I got my courage up, and then you go". He sighed and kissed me on the cheek "just my luck huh"

Then he said something that caught me completely off guard. "Just don't go falling in love with anybody else okay" he told me then walked into the locker room. 'You know you're going to be laughing at this one day' I thought to myself. "I'll try my best and I'll come back when I'm done with this stupid school okay", he just smiled and nodded. Unfortunately I was going to break that promise. (Shut up Jay, of course I had to say it)

I looked at the pool and smiled, this was going to be an interesting year.

Was it good, yes no yes no I don't know, Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This is Blaze's take on this part of the story, now I must tell you one thing about blaze. He is a total and complete hot head (ha-ha) you'll get it later. Any ways also, no matter what, never ever, EVER, call him by that name. He absolutely hates the name his vanishing act of a father gave him. The only reason why he's at the school that his father wanted him to go to is because he loves his mom. Now that you got that straight I'll turn the story over to him. P.S he is a ginger Blaze, I mean Brian's P.O.V So yeah I could tell you what happened when I first was told that I'd be going to Spirits high, such a stupid name for a school. It's kind of obvious to what it's hiding. You see its hiding- owe never mind Emma says I'm getting way too ahead of myself. So I guess umm… oh yeah so I could talk about how I lit myself on fire or how many hearts I broke when I left my old school two years ago bla blab la. So I guess I'll start where Emma came to our school. But first I'll tell you something about myself because Emma's forcing me to. So I'm 6'5, can bench press 590, dead lift 640. I've always found it strange that I could lift so much. My best friends are Jeb (Jay) Salvador and Astor (please call him Andrew) Peck. Astor has white hair and sky blue eyes. Jeb has black hair and wise old grey eyes, they really suit him. They are also around 6 foot. And now on with the story I guess. So I woke up around 9 o'clock, now if I wasn't in a boarding school I wouldn't rush. But unfortunately I was. Also I had to do some buddy thing to take a new transfer student in school around to their classes. So I rushed out of my bed threw on a new tank top and pair of shorts and ran out the door. Now that I look back on it I wonder why I picked those close but it didn't really matter. Sprinting to the front desk the hallways being incredibly empty because everyone else was in class, or so I thought. Turned into the main hallway and BAM! I ran into someone. I think I hit my head because what happened next was completely out of the norm. I believe this was the moment where my life took a change, for the better. This moment that I write down, was the beginning of the rest of my long and torture filled life. At first I apologized repeatedly, and then I open my eyes. What I saw was absolute black. Then I started to regain my senses and found that someone was sitting on my face. "Can you please get off my face" I asked them, but it sounded more like 'con fu thwees get foff mee facf' but they got the message either way. When they got off I got a glimpse of their face, and I had to bite my lip to not gasp. She had curly blonde hair that fell to about mid back. She had shockingly blue eyes, like think of the deepest blue that you have ever seen. They were ten times deeper and more beautiful. (Shut up Jay its true). She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Harvard sweatshirt that seemed like it was 5 sizes too big that went down to her mid calf. And that was saying something considering she was about 5' 10". Even with that on I could still see her bust. Also she had a pretty face. So you can say I was a little speechless at her. But behind that beauty, held a complete horrible monster. "Watch where your going, seriously are you blind" she said, that snapped me out of the trance I was in, because I hate being told what to do. "Well what are you doing in the halls so late anyway" I snapped. "Well I waited an hour for some duffis to be my buddy thing or whatever for an hour more" (Oops my bad) "and they still didn't come so some pervert was hitting on me so I beat him down, and I was going threw the halls and I bumped into you" she rubbed her head "any more stupid questions". "As a matter of a fact I do" I looked at her straight in the face "why are you still on my lap". She looked down and saw that in fact she was still sitting on my lap. "I-um-uh oh never mind help me up" she was blushing but had seriousness in her voice. I had a feeling that she would be difficult until I did what she says, so I just did as I was told. When she stood up I towered over her, but it didn't make her any less intimidating. Seriously, someone; much less a girl making me do something against my will, I had to give her some credit. where I can guess people's "Alright …" I tried to think of a good nickname then got it, well I have this… talent I guess you would call it, hobbies and I looked in her eye's and saw that she was a swimmer. "Water girl give me your schedule". She made a reach for her bag then stopped. "What did you just call me?!" "You heard me water girl" she flustered. "Yah did you pull that out of your ass like the rest of your comments "that got me mad. "OH Yeah you think that you can come up with a better nickname you little bitch!". "OKAY HOTHEAD YOU WANT TO SCREW WITH ME THEN LET'S GO!". This went on for a while I called her bitch, screw up, and a few other things that my mother wouldn't be proud of. But she also called me some names that sailors would blush at. It was like light fighting dark. At some point we gathered an audience. The teachers tried to stop us by threatening detentions and various others punishments. Not even when the two gym teachers tried to stop us we just clocked them and kept going at it. But there was one insult that drove her over the edge (caps lock is necessary) " DID YOUR FATHER DROP YOU THEN LEAVE YOU AT BIRTH, NO I BET HE JUST KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE YOUR WERE SUCH A HORRILE DAUGHTER!" I knew I had crossed some sort of mental line because she stopped mid sentence, stood there for a bit and ran away with tears in her eyes. I at first felt that I had accomplish something "yeah you made a pretty-scratch that hot girl cry, way to go champ' I was almost hurt by my own words. The crowd of students started to look at me. A few went to go look for her. I stood there for a few minutes thinking one thing, why break down there. Maybe her father died early on like mine, or she finally cracked after all the insults. Either way I knew I had to apologize. So I took off toward the pool, I had a hunch that she was there. I stopped in front of the girls' bathroom and I hesitated, if she was in there then I could apologize, but if not then I just walked in to the girls' bathroom. That came with a lot of name calling behind my back. I sighed and went in. I knew that there were people standing outside the room to listen in or capture my humility. Which ever, the newspaper club would defiantly get a picture. When I first got in I examined the girls bathroom, it looked exactly the same as the boys but, no urinals; so it was like 500 times better. Maybe hats why they are in here so long, I just mentally shrugged. Then I froze, I heard something; a girl trying to muffle her crying. I felt my heart drop. If I made her cry this long I must have really hurt her. "Hey Water girl you in here, people are starting to get worried" I just said that because I was worried, not that I'd tell her that. "Go away" she replied, the voice came from the stalls. "Are you okay" I said stepping lightly towards her stall. "What do you think meat head" she snapped back, I didn't really know but all I wanted to do was calm her down so she didn't ruin her rep, seriously crying on the first day; not good . "I just want to talk, is that okay" I asked, she mumbled something like 'mmmhhmm'. I sat down outside her stall and started talking. I wasn't really saying anything to make her feel better I was just talking with a soothing voice. I found myself telling her about where I was from and what happened on my first day. "I took me three days to take the gum out of it, but afterward everything was ok. I mean not for Randle but after the new nose he could talk, sort of". I heard a sniffle "Look I'm sorry for calling you all those names and everything I didn't mean most of it" "well that makes me feel sooo much better" sarcasm dripping in her voice, meaning she was feeling better. "Come out here please, come on." I told her, "Make me" she responded. I took it as a challenge so I did the natural thing to do, kick the door in. It broke, but my foot was stuck. I put my foot down (literally) and tore the door off its hinges and threw it down. She was just sitting on the toilet and rose her eyebrows at me "You do know it was unlocked". I opened my mouth to respond, but just closed it when nothing came out. "Come here you" I said to her while jumping over the collapsed door. Grabbed her around her waist and set her down on the floor. She was smacking me but she was giggling at the same time. "You alright" I asked her, she nodded and surprised me. She gave me a hug, it felt great. That might sound weird, but what is really weird is that I've never been hugged before in my life. So it took a second for me to respond. "I forgive you "she told me, I just smiled. "Aaawww "I heard kids say outside. Shit. Forgot they were there. By the way she tensed I could tell she was pretty embarrassed, and then her eye's lit up. She let go of me with a devious smile on her face and to be honest, I was a little scared. "Sooo" she began "you want to do it". I looked at her confused not quite getting what she was saying, then my little voice kicked in 'she is asking you to have sex with her you dolt'. My eyes widened and throat went dry. I had never kissed a girl, let alone you know. And I just met this girl "I…um... wa the … in um well uh *cough* huh sorry what do you mean" "No not that pervert, what I mean is we are going to pull a prank on Spirits High "and she went on with the plan that would make me look at the girl differently for the rest of my life. 


End file.
